Napoleon Wreckmaster
Napoleon Wreckmaster(ナポレオン難破船のマスター Naporeon Wreikumasutā) is an S-Class Dark Mage in Magnasium Dark. He is typically referred as the Second Royal Commander (第二王室の司令官 Dai ni ōshitsu no shirei-kan), due to his reputation as the second member in the Royal Commander, an S-rank team within the Magnasium Dark. He is considered one of the highest ranking S-Class Mages within Magnasium Dark, along with the rest of the Royal Commander. He was assigned with a task to brainwash his leader by his Guild Master, using his Memory-Make. He is also the sole survivor of the Spirit Project, a side project conducted by scientists during ancient times which transmutes humans into spirits. Napoleon is set to appear as one of the eight antagonists in Fairy Tail: Enchanted and carries the Fourth KeyStone. Appearance Napoleon is a fairly tall and extremely muscular man who has a fair skin tone and pale blue hair. His most distinguishing feature is his small fragment of skeletal jaw on his right side of his face, which is the consequences of his body's decomposition and the side-effects of the Spirit Project. He generally wears a rugged pale blue jacket, with the inner portion of the pale blue jacket being shirtless, revealing his muscular abdomen. He also wears white jeans and a pair of sneakers, along with a gold amulet. Personality Napoleon is described by most as a brash, arrogant and reckless individual who only relies on his instincts in battle. He lacks severely in experience, probably due to the fact that he is immortal as a spirit. He is easily one of the most amoral and cold-blooded individuals, lacking remorse in killing his opponents. He is shown to have a lust for battle, and refuses to fight a weak opponent, sparing them if they submit defeat to him. Also, he is depicted to have a sick code of honor, as he refuses to kill deathseekers, advicing them to "go do something useful". History More than a hundred years ago, during the Fiore Civil War I, Napoleon was a young war commander who commanded an army of soldiers on an ambush established towards an unknown country in Earth Land. During that period, he was nearly killed when a Dragon came and slaughtered them all when they trespassed his territory. Mortally wounded, he was taken under the care of the Magic Council who were operating a relatively new project during that time, called the Spirit Project. The scientists at that time didn't have the right equipment, so the project was abandoned due to it being suicidal and was considered a failure. There was an exception where Napoleon miraculously survived the project; albeit his cells being transmuted into that of an immortal spirit's. After years of roaming in Earth Land, he was recruited into Magnasium Dark by the Guild Master. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Enchanted Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Human Subordination Magic Human Subordination Magic (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō), also called the Ruler's Magic ', is a Caster-Type Lost Magic which is ultilized by Napoleon Wreckmaster as one of his' primary weapons in combat. It is a rarity among the other Caster Magics since only a few knows how to use it. It allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates of the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around them. With this Magic, Napoleon was able to dominate a battle against four fairy powerful mages all at once. However, the Magic does not work properly on non-humans, such as Celestial Spirits. It also allows the user to kidnap and summon one or multiple humans to aid themselves in battle, which means that, in terms of Caprico, it is essentially a reverse version of Celestial Spirit Magic. The summoned humans also have a few similarities with the Celestial Spirits. They both materialize in a "dissolving" manner, and then disappear afterwards in a similar manner. They are also both sentient, and can even verbally respond to commands, meaning there is still a piece of free will left in the summoned humans. It can also act as a mean of transportation, allowing them to recall their human guild mates for later release onto the battlefield. This type of Magic also has weaknesses and unfortunate side effects. If this Magic is used to take control of anything else aside from a human, it ends up fusing the user with their target instead, not being able to undo it. This is how Zoldeo ends up possessing Caprico; though it seems that it is possible for the user to switch bodies with another non-human entity. It also seems that the user's real body from this point onwards cannot manifest in the real world for more than a few seconds, as after the user was knocked out of Celestial Spirit's (or any other being) body, the user can be seen dissolved into thin air and their fate was left unknown. However, since Napoleon Wreckmaster is an immortal, this side effects seem not to be applying to him, making him as an amazing user of Human Subordination with the highest proficiency. Memory-Make '''Memory-Make '(記憶造形, メモリー メイク, Memorī Meiku) is an archaic type of Molding Magic. It is also a type of Caster Magic. Memory-Make is a magic which grants Napoleon the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives him an amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize's opponent heart beats, footsteps and Magic. The caster can also create "memories" of themselves which were similar to holograms. This magic also allows the user to create a various spells from the other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate a Magic spells ultilized by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Ice-Make and Wood-Make, the caster does not need to put their hands in a complex manner or positions to ultilize the magic's spells; but instead, merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. According to , this Magic is a type of Ancient Spell and that only a few users know how to use it perfectly. In Napoleon's case of usage, he mainly casted magic in order to counter-attack most enemies' attack by memorizing their spell and combine it with another spell for more devastating result. Having been living for more than a hundred years, Napoleon is very excel at the usage of this Magic. Although this seems unfair, he will use to nulify any assaults thrown to him. Unlike Rufus himself, Napoleon can memorize an overwhelming amount of repeated spells such as Ice-Make: Unlimited; even reaching the boiling point in which he combined the whole spells and use it as a turn for his' foes. Assorted Spells Trivia *According to the author, his stats are: *His appearance is based off '''Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez '''of Bleach. *His name is based off '''Napoleon Bonaparte, who was a war commander of French. He also shares the same former occupation with the latter. *The weaknesses of his immortality will be revealed soon, indicating he's NOT too OP for an antagonist. Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage